


He Didn't Know

by antikytheranComplicator



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humanstuck, how the hell did i write something so sappy, oh my god this is complete fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antikytheranComplicator/pseuds/antikytheranComplicator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is such an oblivious dork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Didn't Know

He didn’t know, when her sister introduced him to her in the school hallways and her eyes lit up like fireworks whenever he talked. How could he? They had only just met.

He didn’t know, when she had slowly weaseled her way into hanging out with him nearly every day at lunch, sometimes even skipping Wizard Fanfic Club for him. Roxy Lalonde never missed Wizard Fanfic Club, as Dave was eager to point out.

He didn’t know, when she had suddenly gained a vast knowledge of every Nic Cage movie ever made, even when Karkat kept ranting about how the whole school thought they were dating. He was just happy that he finally met someone who shared his taste in movies.

He didn’t know, that one time at a party when she got dared to kiss him and she just stared at him for a while and said an uncharacteristically quiet, mumbling “No”, blushing furiously. She ended up being really worried that he took that as an insult, but he didn’t. He just thought she didn’t want to kiss someone she was actually friends with.

He didn’t know, even though he suddenly found himself knowing everything there was to learn about Roxy’s cats. Every single one of their names! He really did talk to her too much, he thought.

He had no idea what was really going on when she offered him free tutoring for the programming class they shared, blushing far more than any tutor without ulterior motives should.

When on one day in May she summoned enough courage to ask him if he’d like to go to the prom with her, his only response was “Sure, Roxy, you’re a great friend!” He didn’t know how internally mad at the world she got when he said that, but she happily went with him anyway.

He thought that, when she offered to just watch a movie with him after she ran out of curriculum to go over at one tutoring session, she was just making a friendly gesture. Even when she just sat a few inches away from him.

The furious red tinge in her face? She was in the onset of a fever. How she glanced at him any time he laughed at the movie’s jokes? Enjoying time with a friend. The way she started leaning on him during one of the romance-y scenes? Friend-leaning. All completely normal.

But he did know, when at one point near the end of the film she just stared at him, right into his eyes, and something clicked in his mind.

And _she_ knew, when he slowly pressed his lips against hers, that everything he didn’t know about had been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! constructive criticism is always welcome, i'm still pretty new to this.


End file.
